Sweet Disposition
by CrazzedFairee21
Summary: Jasmine has lived a harmonious life in the peaceful suburban town of Woodcrest, that is until the Freeman's moved in across from her. The people including her self don't want to associate with the Freeman family, excluding her dad, until one day her teacher decides to partner her up with Huey Freeman, as a way to get to know him. Is there more to him then meets the eye?
1. Save Me From My Self

**Chapter 1 Save me From Myself**

I could tell you that everything in my life was in my control. My parents thought I was a saint. I was pretty, somewhat popular amongst my peers, captain of my schools dance team and lived in a beautiful suburban town of Woodcrest. I lived in a neighborhood of tranquility and harmonious neighbors. There was never a need of a neighborhood watch community, and there was almost no need for a housing security system. Notice that everything I say about Woodcrest is past tense because it uses to be.

Some people say that Woodcrest was the most peaceful place on earth until the Freeman's moved in. Now we can't even go month without seeing their faces on the news.

There was Robert Freeman, who was on the news talking about suing a woman he met on the internet for trying to kidnap his grandson Riley. Supposedly Mr. Freeman found her over Facebook in looking to find a relationship between her and him. He says,

_"I knew that girl was crazy the moment she stepped in my house!"_

_"Is it true that your first official date with the woman was her coming to your house and spending the weekend with you?" said the reporter of CNN _

_"Yeah, well I don't see what that has to do with anything."_

_"Yes well. Wouldn't it be strange to invite a woman into your home that you've only had contact with through the internet?"_

"Look! This woman tried to kidnap my grandson. And don't think I'm not coming after Facebook either. Every time I meet a woman on Facebook and I start to actually think they ok, they turn out to be the complete opposite when I meet them in person. So I'm suing Facebook for false advertisement of women."

_"You're suing Facebook for false advertisement of women?"_

_"Yes. Do you even know how much money I've spent on bringing these women out here from who knows where, spending money on champagne and food to keep them comfortable, buying anything their hearts desire? I spent $5,000 on one weekend alone. That money could've gone towards my mortgage."_

_"Well Mr. Freeman I wish all the best."_

Then there was Riley Freeman, a menace to society. He got caught vandalizing the principal's car because apparently to Riley, he accused the principal of wrongly accusing him of sneaking on campus and spray painting "Reezy a Nigga for Life" on the front entrance of the school.

"_You have no photographic evidence that, that was me!"_

_"Aren't you the one that goes by Young Reezy? We also have evidence of you driving your car on school property, and when the police caught you, you had blue spray paint on your hands which is clearly the paint you used throughout your vandalism. Not to mention you also spray painted my car."_

_ "Ok, ok. But let me ask you this. If I was white would you accusing of doing such an act?"_

_"That's preposterous. I could easily have blamed anyone for this." _

_ "So out of all the white Riley's in this school you wanna blame a nigga for this shit, this is racism!"_

_"We have evidence against you."_

He was only a freshman when that happened. He was almost expelled from the school but they blamed his vandalism as a cry for help and of course they took and ran with it. Still with the evidence he had against him he had to clean of the principal's car and repaint the front entrance of the school.

And you know the one thing I never understood was why so many girls at my school fall over Riley. Girls really do love the bad guys. Thankfully I was smart enough to have some standards. They say its attraction, I say its madness

Then there was Huey Freeman. Some people labeled him as a domestic terrorist. Some labeled him as a revolutionist. I labeled him as an annoyance, a thorn in my side, a pest…anything that had to deal with giving me a migraine was him. The other day he scuffed up my friends new shoes because he said,

_"Well if you weren't showing off your knew expensive shoes to your friends I wouldn't have tripped over them."_

_"Well you could at least apologize for ruining them."_

_"Sure I'll apologize for the little girls in china who work in the factories to make shoes for ungrateful people like you!"_

That's not even the worst of it. He had this huge notion that B.E.T. was evil and that the network was trying to _destroy_ black people. So he goes on the news with this whole "_I'm going on a hunger strike until B.E.T is taken of the air." _ It's obviously a cry for attention. Attention whore I call him.

It's people like that, that puts Woodcrest in a bad light. And you want to know the worst part about it was? I lived right across the street from them.

"Seriously Jazmine I don't know how you do it. Living across the street from them with reporters in your neighborhood every other week, asking you questions about what you've seen and what not. I think I would've moved a long time ago." My friends tell me.

"Of course I've begged and pleaded with my parents a hundred times, but my dad says I just need to get to know the Freemans."

"Your dad actually talks to them?

_"_Yeah I know right? I think it's because they are the only black people in the neighborhood, but he says it's getting to know your fellow neighbor. You never know, you might need them one day."

"Need them, for what?"

"Well I guess if I ever wanted to rob a bank, sue the white man, or protest against a worldwide corporation then I know who to call." I laughed out loud with my friends as we sat in the club. The club called Blue Moon was clearly a 21 and over club. But my friend somehow all got us fake I.D.'s and we snuck our way out of houses for some Saturday night fun. I told my parents that I was going to be working on my World Geography project all weekend while they were in Spain on their anniversary. In all honesty I felt bad for lying to my parents. They were so good to me in more ways than one. I guess you can say I'm a follower, but being a follower isn't bad when you have fun. My friends somehow think I'm the leader. They look up to me; tell me how pretty I am. Follow every trend that I'm into. They basically worship me. What more can I say? A girl likes her praise.

"Oh my god guys, I got to go. My dad is going to wake up in two hours for work and if I'm not home and pretending I've been sick all this time I'm gettin' it big time."

"Yeah we better go its almost 12 o clock." We all grabbed our purses and headed out the door.

"I don't know Jaz, I don't like the fact of you taking a cab this late by yourself. You sure you don't want to ride with us?"

"Guys I live all the way on the other side of town there is no point in you using up all your gas on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I've done this plenty of times before I'll be fine."

"OK well call us as soon as you get home."

"OK I will." I started walking the other way towards the end of the street corner. I had called the cab an hour ahead of time to pick me up, but this time it was 10 minutes late. I didn't like that at all. I clutched on my purse and cell phone twice just to make sure I wouldn't drop them, when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey pretty lady saw you in the club earlier and wanted to holla at you." It was the really annoying guy that tried to talk to me earlier, but I told him I was clearly not interested.

"Aww come on baby. Why you given a brother no love?"

"Look will you please just go. As you can see you're twice my age."

"From the look of what you're wearing I say you're not." I had forgotten what I was wearing. I was wearing that dress I had borrowed from Samantha. She said it made me look 4 years older than I was. I guess she was right. _Damn it Samantha! _I thought it my head.

"Look! I'm not interested so you can go find some other bitch to mess with." I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, hey pretty lady not so fast. I think you owe me an apology."

"I don't owe you anything! LET GO OF ME!"

"What are you going to do about it slut?" I took my bag, smacked it across his face and ran. Ran as fast as I could in heels, I heard the words "Hey get that bitch!" from behind and before I knew it someone had grabbed me down an alley way and pinned me against the wall.

"Hey, hey, hey boys, lookie what we go here" My eyes were closed shut because I couldn't help to bring myself to look in the eyes of some guy who would rape or murder an 18 year old girl.

"Did you lose your way little lady?"

"No."

"Aw I think you did, but I can help you find it." He took his hand and started to slide his fingers up my dress. I screamed bloody murder for someone, anyone to hear me.

"Shut up you stupid bit-" those were the last words I heard from him before the guy was thrown off me. I heard punches and kicks, grunts and screams of pain. I felt as if I was a child watching a violent action movie. I could not open my eyes, not to see the villain or the hero. Not to see who had won. So overwhelmed by the stress of it all, I started to get light headed. When I could barely open my eyes, I saw some guy run off in the distance. I laid there opening and closing my eyes thinking to myself, _If I knew this was the last day I was going to live I would've done so much more. _ I then heard the words "Are you ok?" I closed my eyes again and spoke the words. "Don't tell my parents," before I blacked out completely.

I woke up to a bright light shining in my face. It was the sun. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. There was a huge poster of Malcolm X on the wall next to a giant library of books. I had no clue in hell of knowing where I was. I wanted to call the police, but I remembered last night someone had saved me. I didn't want to call the police on the person who saved my life. I rose up from the bed and grabbed my phone. I saw that I had 13 voicemails 15 text messages, and 18 missed calls all from my friends. I read a couple of them.

"Girl where are you, you never called me last night is everything ok?"

"Jaz please call us, did something happen to you? Where are you?"

"Jaz I'm scared I'm seriously thinking about calling your parents what's going on?"

I then saw a text from me to my friend saying "I'm ok made it home." I clearly don't remember texting any of my friends last night. _I blacked out. Who saved me from that guy?_ I had an idea of who it might've been but I didn't let the thought cross my mind_. Clearly he doesn't know I'm awake so maybe if I sneak out of here without him-"_

"You're awake." I heard a voice behind me. Now his voice sounded awfully familiar. I took a deep breath and turned around. I guessed it perfectly. Huey Freeman was my hero last night.

"Um…hi." I spoke as I awkwardly rubbed my arm up and down.

"Hi. Here you should drink this."

"Why are you giving me tea?"

"It will help you with your hangover."

"How'd you know I was drinking last night?"

"Well it's kind of hard not to smell the alcohol smell coming off you last night."

"Yeah that was my friends fault she accidently spilled her drink on me last night. " There was an awkward silence between the two of us. I looked at him and he looked at me. My eyes gazed up to his forehead. He had a huge bruise on the side of his right eye, probably from the guy he fought last night.

"That doesn't look so good." I said breaking the silence.

"It's fine."

"No let me see." I lightly touched his left cheek turning his face towards me. Grabbed the napkin from my purse and dipped it into the hot water. When I lightly touched it over his face he grunted. I smiled and told him. "Thank you for saving me." He looked up at me. When I looked into his eyes I didn't see the Huey Freeman that I learned to hate. I saw someone completely different. He seemed so surprised that I thanked him for saving my life. Why wouldn't he be surprised? I didn't like him, and he made it clear he didn't like me. As I looked into those beautiful deep brown eyes I saw a more attractive, more vulnerable Huey Freeman.

"Aye man that bitch out my bed yet? A nigga aint gettin' a good enough sleep on the couch. I still don't see da reason why she had to be in my bed though'. Seemed to me like she should've stayed her ass home if she was gon get drunk and pass out."

"Riley shut your ass up it was only for one night."

"So…she could've stayed in a hotel."

I interrupted the brothers bickering and grabbed my things. "Look I should go anyway my parents will be home soon. Thanks for everything I'll have my people call your people k?" They both looked at me with their eye brows raised. I was also clueless on exactly what I was talking about as well, but I knew I had to get the hell out of there. I grabbed my things and walked out the door. When I had got across the street I took out my phone and called Samantha.

"Girl, you almost had a bitch calling the F.B.I. last night. You crazy?"

"Girl I know I'm so sorry I passed out as soon as I got home. I just woke up."

"What time did you get home last night? Did you end up going somewhere else?"

"I got home around 1 and immediately passed out."

"Hmm…really cause I got a text from you at 2 o clock in the morning saying I'm ok made it home."

"Oh yeah, girl I don't know. You know how some texts can get delayed on depending where you have service."

"Yeah true, true well thank God you made it home safely last night."

_God isn't the only person Samantha should be giving her thanks to…_


	2. There For You

"Mommy, Daddy your home!"

"Aww it's good to see you to pumpkin. Was Daddy's little girl ok being by herself all weekend?"

"Dad I'm 18 years old. I can handle myself." I walked over to my mother and kiss her when she walked in the door. My parents were a sight for sore eyes. They could never be away from me too long. I was seriously 2 hours away from booking my own flight to Spain and finding them because I hated being alone for so long.

"Jazmine, Spain was absolutely wonderful. Your father and I had way too much fun. We went parasailing, had breakfast and dinner on the beach, went canoeing an-"

"I'm sure you have it all in the pictures you took mom." I grabbed both their luggages and sat them by the end of the stairs. I started to take out all of their laundry to wash it when my dad brought up my World Geography project that I was working so hard on all weekend.

"So how's the project going honey?"

"Oh! Um….great! I finished it and already sent it off to school actually."

"That's my girl! You work hard at what you do and strive for the best. Maybe one day you'll be defense attorney like you father."

"Of course, daddy."

"Speaking of defense attorneys, I got to go talk to Robert about the whole suing Facebook thing."

My mother and I both looked up with a confused look on our faces.

"Sweetie does he really think that he's going to win?"

"You know Sarah sometimes that man…."

"You know you're going to have to turn down the case right?"

"Ugh. I know I just hate being the bearer of bad news. All he wants is to find a woman in his life…"

"Well you have to tell him as a friend that this isn't the way."

"I guess you're right sweetie." My mom gave my dad a kiss and sent him on his way. Before my dad had a chance to walk out the door he turned back around and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Jazmine if I tell you something will you promise not to get upset with me?"

"Of course Daddy, I'm just glad that your home."

"Ok well. I know you are growing up to be a wonderful young lady that can clearly take care of herself. However I wouldn't be a good father if I neglected to tell you, while you mother and I were gone, I told the Freemans to watch over the house and you while we were away."

"Dad, are you serious?"

"I know you have every right to be upset with me, but I want you to see as I did what was best for you to keep you safe. I don't know what I have would've if something happened to you while I was away." As my father embraced me in his arms, I thought about last night. I have absolutely no reason to be upset my parents did almost lose me, and if it wasn't for my dad being so worried about me I would have been dead.

"When I get back we can talk all about my trip ok sweetie."

"Alright Daddy."

When I walked into school the next day I kept thinking to myself how awkward it was going to be to speak to my friends about what really happened to me that night. I was being hopeful in thinking that they wouldn't ask me any questions about it or that I will keep my mouth shut and just tell them a lie. However, it was hard for me to lie. Lie to anyone I every cared about. _I can tell them I stopped by the gas station….no because I didn't drive my car. I can tell them I stopped and got food because I was hungry….no because it doesn't take an hour to get food, especially if it's a fast food joint that's open 24 hours…_

"JAZZY GIRLLL!" As I pulled up into the school parking lot I heard my friend Samantha from across the campus running up to me.

"Hey Samantha."

"Hey. The girls and I were talking about practice today, and we were wondering if we could have it inside of the gym today. The air conditioning in the dance studio for some reason still isn't working properly and none of us want to have a heat stroke. "

"This isn't also the fact that you want to watch the basketball practice. Would it?"

"Well…..you know that's like 70% of the reason"

"And the other 30%?"

"Is all for dance practice."

"You know what Samantha I better have 130% of your attention in practice today or I'm calling you out big time in front of everyone, even the basketball players."

"Girl you know I can't resist when they play shirts vs. skins. I just get sooo weeakkkk. " Samantha begin to collapse her body purposely falling on me.

"Ok. Ok fine. But I can't guarantee anything. I have to ask the coach if he could give us some space to practice first."

The bell had ringed for first period to begin. I said goodbye to Samantha and headed off to A.P. Sociology.

"Ok class. What do you guys think the word '_clique'means_…and no I don't mean click as in c-l-i-c-k I mean clique as in c-l-i-q-u-e."

The girl sitting next to me Mary Goldwin, probably head of the entire senior class pulled her hand up first. She raised it high.

"Mary I don't want Wikipedia's definition of the word. I want it in your own words." She slowly put her hand down. I kind of felt bad for her. All she knew was dictionaries. She was the smartest girl in the whole school at this point but somehow she was unable to express things in her own words. I wondered if the reason she took this class was maybe she thought should get learn how to be social around other people.

"Tyrone what do you think the word clique means?"

"uhh, like social groups."

"can you elaborate on social groups?"

"like…um…."

"Can anyone help him out?"

"I think I can Mr. Wheeler."

_Brittnee Wilmer _what can I say about her? Bitch, skank, hoe, tramp, backstabber, plotter, and someone who has always been out to get me. I don't usually have confrontations with people, but I always got in episodes with her. Of course she's on the dance team, and of course she tries to find ways to over throw me as captain. I guess she just always been jealous of me but I can't help that. If she wants to be, let her be. I may be sweet and innocent but I'm not afraid to sock a bitch when I need to.

"Cliques are crowds of people that you hang out with."

"Ok. Moving along… how about…. Huey can you prolong Ms. Wilmer's answer on cliques?" I turned around to see Huey Freeman in the back of the class room gazing out the window. He happened to move his eyes toward Mr. Wheeler while still resting his head on the palm of his hand. He always seemed so annoyed when the teacher would ask him questions.

"Cliques are distinguished from crowds in that their members interact with one another. However, crowds on the other hand are defined reputationally. Although the world "clique" is often used to describe relational aggression, gossipy behavior of groups of socially dominant teenage girls it's not scientifically accurate. Interacting with cliques is a part of normative social development regardless of gender, ethnicity, or "popularity." Although they are studied during adolescence, they exist in all age groups. "

"Sometimes I wonder why you're not in college yet."

"Sometimes I wonder why you're in this country." I watched the class snicker at Brittnee's remark.

"Sometimes I wonder why you still continue to act like Virgin Mary when you dress like a hoe." I then began to laugh with everyone else. I loved witnessing when that bitch got put in her place.

"Hey. Hey! Now I won't have any of that. If you to have a problem with each other you should talk about it amongst yourself."

"I don't think that will work Mr. Wheeler. He may actually go crazy and do a drive by at my house." I watched Huey turn his head back to gazing out the window while the classes' laughter filled the room.

"Young Lady one more smart remark out of you and it's to the principal's office you go."

I finally felt relief for Huey as Mr. Wheeler continued with his lecture on social groups.

"Now every single person in this room including me is labeled into a social group. You are labeled into that social group as early as preschool. Even though, at age 4, or whatever ages you went to preschool, you have no idea, you automatically put yourself in a social group. You establish a clique between the first people you meet because of something that you have in common with that significant other. You may be labeled a jock, a cheerleader, a geek, a nerd, prep, a burnout, an individual, or an outcast. Yet, every single one of you has something in common with the person sitting next to you."

"Well…we're all human being. That's one thing we have in common."

"Correct Jazmine, if we are all human beings why can't we all get along with each other?"

"As humans we tend to disagree with each other if we don't have the same values or beliefs. Some people are so stuck in what they believe in and they refuse to let other people persuade them into thinking otherwise."

"Good answer Jazmine. Let me give you an example of a situation that's relevant to this topic. Now I am a Christian. I go to church every Sunday. I read the bible, I pray every single day. I accept God as my savoir. Now my best friend he is an atheist. He doesn't believe in God. He is my best friend to this day. If cliques are established when two or more people have something in common with each other, how are my friend and I able to still coexist in each other's lives if he we don't have the same religious views, which most likely is a very common topic that leads to most separation among peers. "

"I guess you both agree to disagree. You respect his beliefs and he does the same for you. "

"And…"

"And…you probably have other things in common."

"Yes! We have other things in common. Like I've said every single person in this room has something in common with the person next you. "

I looked around the room as Mr. Wheelers words sunk into my brain. Every single person in this room is someone I could get along with. Up until now I never thought I could get along with someone as smart Mary Goldwin, or Tyrone Phillips or _even_ Britnee Wilmer, or possibly Huey Freeman.

"Now I have assigned all of you a project. Don't worry you will be working with a partner. There is a twist though. I've already chosen your partners. And I have chosen your partners based on your social groups."

Crap! If this is based on our social groups then I'm probably going to be paired up with bitch Brittnee. God I hate that hoe. _ If I'm partners with this bitch there is no way in hell I'm doing all the damn work. If she got somethin' smart to say I'm beatin' that ass down. I don't even care if I fail the assignment. Maybe if I do beat her ass Mr. Wheeler will give me an "A" and Brittnee will get an "F" for being a punk bitch! _

"Now I'm going to read of this list of you all and tell you who your partner is. Jenna Appleton you are partnered with Katrina Jamison…." As Mr. Wheeler spoke off the list of names the class began to get quieter and quieter. And I began to have shortness of breath at the thought of being partnered with Brittnee. _I'd rather be partnered with Mary Goldwin then her_….

"Mary Goldwin you are partnered with Brittnee Wilmer" Oh I felt so bad for Mary. Brittnee was either going to massacre her or make her into Brittnee Wilmer number 2. Either way she would have been a goner. Hopefully she has to confidence to stick up for herself.

"Jazmine Dubois you are partnered with Huey Freeman." My stomach sank to the floor and came back up again. I looked up at Mr. Wheeler who gave me an encouraging smile. I didn't know what to think between the encouragement and the class snickering. I just wanted to drown them out for the rest of the period.

"Now that I have read all of you your partners what I want you to do for the next seven days is to get to know each other. And I mean _really_ get to know each other. I'm passing out to you a list of questions and challenges for you and your partner to do in this next week. You MUST complete the questions and you MUST complete the challenges. Fail to complete both will result in losing 20 points off your overall grade on this project. I want you to take this project seriously. Don't come up to me in the middle of the week asking for a partner change because you won't. I'm just going to tell you to agree to disagree which is a crucial point of the project. "

When school finally let out I took out the questions and list of challenges for the project for the fifth time and read them.

Day 1, Challenge 1: Getting to know you, getting to know all about you.

Each of you must take the other to your favorite place in this city. It doesn't matter where it is. It could even be your bathroom.

Questions to ask them:

Where did the person take you?

What emotional connections do they have with this place?

Why do they find this place significant?

Questions to ask yourself:

What was your reaction when you saw this place with your own eyes?

Would it also be a place that you would continue to visit often?

Could it be a place that the person would allow you to spend time with them again?

Day 2, Challenge 2: In my life

Each of you must take a walk in the other person shoes for a day. Do something that they do in their daily life.

Questions to ask them:

Where did the person have you do?

What significant part of this challenge has to do with their life?

What is their emotional connection with this challenge?

Questions to ask yourself:

Would you do what you did today in your daily life?

Did you happen to look at your life in a different perspective?

Would you end up doing this challenge again with your partner?

Day 3, Day 4, Day 5,

I kept going down this list reading days 1-5. I didn't know how I was going to spend an entire 5 days with Huey Freeman. Someone who was so completely different for me in every way shape or form, how were we going to find something in common with each other? He was so introverted and I was extroverted.

"Girl I heard about what happened, you being partnered with Huey. "

"I'd rather not discuss it at the moment Samantha." I put on my dance practice clothes in the locker room and tried to forget about sociology class as long as I could.

"I'm sorry girl. You should hear what other people are saying though."

"What are people saying?" I pulled my shirt over my head down harshly.

"Well there saying that he's going to turn you into a domestic terrorist. He's going to teach you how to shoot a shot gun and kill somebody. He's going to show you how to write anonymous letters to the government, and persuade you to conform to atheism."

"Are you serious Samantha? You believe that bull. Come on I know you better than that. That just shows that you don't know anything about him at all, and I'm going to prove to you that all of those rumors floating around are false."

Thanks to the basketball coach he allowed my friends and I to take a corner of the gym to practice or dance routine. I had each of the girls lined up to work on our high kicks when one of the girls stepped out of bounds with me.

"Jazzy there's your partner." I looked over and saw Huey Freeman sitting on the far side of the bleachers. I wondered what he'd be doing her at this hour of the day, but then I remembered his brother Riley was on the basketball team, and he was waiting for his practice to be over so they could go home.

"Get in formation Tabitha! And !" I watched them as they did their high kicks in coordination with each other. This was probably the only thing I had control over at this moment besides Brittnee's random back talking. I was happy with this part of my life. Too bad it only lasted 2 hours.

"Ok guys, there's no practice tomorrow but Wednesday I need you here not later than 4, _Britnee._ And great job today everyone."

I started packing up my things to head home when Samantha came up to me.

"Girl Tyrone was lookin' sooo good out there in that b-ball uniform."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot the reason why you were here in the beginning."

"Girl you have to admit I did do a mean switch leap in the dance break."

"Yea I guess." I looked over and saw Brittnee and a group of her friends on the other side of the bleachers. Brittnee was obviously still upset about Huey putting her in her place in class today. I bet she was the one that started the rumors about my project with him. I walked over and the closer I got the more I could hear the conversation.

"You know. You'd think I feel bad for him but I don't. I feel bad for Jazmine because the only thing she'll be able to write about him is that he's emotionless and miserable, and that he hates living in this country. Well if you don't like living in this country then leave."

Huey didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge her. He kept on continuing to read his book. I commended him for not stooping to her level.

"So now you don't have anything say? You can talk all the good shit in class but you can't do it now. Remember what Mr. Wheeler said we have to work out or confrontations amongst ourselves."

He continued reading. I watched Brittnee as she started to get even more furious of him for not acknowledging her. She then did the unthinkable. She walked up the bleachers, snatched the book out of his hands and threw it.

"Don't you hear me talking to you?"

"What the hell is your problem bitch?!"

"You're my problem bitch!" I watched him. He was holding his hands behind his back as to restrain his self from touching her. He leaned in closer to her and said, "If you weren't a girl right now I'd punch your mother fuckin' face."

"Why don't you just go ahead and do it then you'll be in jail where your people belong." I couldn't take it anymore I was sick and tired of sitting on the side lines and I was sick and tired of bitch Brittnee. She had to be stopped. I don't think Huey would punch her but I'm pretty sure he had some scheme in his mind that he could inject on her that would ruin her for good. If I didn't stop her Huey would, and that would mean suspension for him and a failing grade for me.

"Brittnee, why do you have to be such a BITCH?" I finally spoke up and picked up the book off the floor and walked up to where I was level with her. "You say you feel sorry for me right? Well I feel sorry for you. Every day you sit there in your beautiful essence and think that you're better than everyone else, when in truth you're nothing but a jealous bitch. I can't believe you actually think belittling someone just because they're smarter than you or better than you at something would make you superior over them. Well do you want to know what the school really thinks of you? What your so called friends think of you? I would rather they tell you themselves instead me because I'll tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God to not slap you upside the head while I do it." I handed Huey's book back to him. "Now I suggest you go take that shameful walk to your car and drive home."

I seriously have been waiting to let that out for too long. All she could was look at me and I looked right back at her. Even the guys on the basketball team had stop there practice to witness our showdown. If I wouldn't get in trouble for I would've smacked that stupid evil grin on her face.

"Wow. You two are definitely made for each other. I won't be too long Jazmine until government agents come after you and take you to prison."

I walked back down the bleachers and grabbed my bag. I didn't even care if I didnt take a shower I just wanted to get out of that room. I went to my school locker opened the door and forcefully threw all my books in my bag. I seriously wanted to burst out into tears and cry but I couldn't. I had to remain strong. I couldn't let her see any weakness in me. I then thought to myself. _This is how he must feel every single day when coming into this place. Everyone ridiculing him…._

"I don't need your charity." I looked up and saw him standing there behind me.

"Wh-what?"

"I know what you and your friends are saying about me and my family."

"I haven't said anything about you or your family."

"Ok so you stopped after when you realized I was the one that saved you from the guy who was going to rape you."

I couldn't speak. He spoke the truth and it was hard to hear. "Look I'm not-"

"How about we just email each other with our questions and answers and be done with it. That way we don't have to see each other."

"I'm sorry for those things I said. I truly am. When I ran out of your house that morning I felt so awful about myself. I've said such awful things about you and you knew about it. Yet you still saved me. I knew you weren't there by coincidence. My dad told me that your family was looking after me while my parents were away. I figured by the grace of God he sent you there to protect me maybe I should be a lot nicer to him and maybe get to know him. I just hope that one day you can forgive me." Tears were streaming down my face at this point and I wasn't hiding them any longer. God I wonder how he was able to keep from crying. I had a lot more work to do to be at his level of strength. He let out a huge sigh, stepped closer to me, took my hand and pen to write in the palm of my hand.

"Meet me at this destination tomorrow after school at 3 o clock, bring your questions, and make them good, because I don't answer to stupid questions." I then watched him walk down the hall and out the door. When the door slammed shut I looked down at the palm of my hand and read.

_'The Oak tree on the top of the hill.'_


	3. Look at Those Eyes

The oak tree on the top of the hill, I kept thinking over and over in my head the next day. I didn't notice anything in this day in particular all I kept thinking about was the oak tree on top of the hill. I barely paid attention to any of my classes. I did however notice only one thing today. Huey Freeman seemed to have been nowhere in sight. He wasn't even in A.P. Sociology. I almost thought about asking his brother Riley if he was ok, but then I didn't want Riley to overreact and start asking if I was stalking him.

"I still can't believe those challenges you have to do." said Samantha reading over my list of the project. It was lunch time and I still hadn't seen him. _I hope he isn't sick. I hope he still remembers that I'm supposed to meet him today. Maybe I should go by his house after school just in case to see if he's alright._

"Jazmine… helllllooo?"

"Huh? What?"

"So what kind of questions are you going to ask him?"

"What you would ask anyone if you're getting to know someone. I guess."

"Hmm I would have absolutely no idea what kind of questions to ask him. If I were to ask the wrong thing he may end up locking me in the basement because I _knew too much"_

"Samantha this isn't an interrogation. This is a sociology project. I figured you of all people would lighten up."

"Oh. Just last week you were talking smack about him and now all the sudden…."

"I don't know I guess I had a change of heart. Why do people spread rumors about other people anyway? Maybe there's a reason he is the way that he is."

"He's probably trying to get attention."

"Maybe if people stop spreading rumors and start paying attention people could actually learn something."

"Oh my god. Where is this coming from? Do you have feelings for this guy or something?"

"WHAT?! NO! I can't believe you would even think about it." I shivered at the thought.

"Well then what happened?"

I sighed and looked at Samantha. Can't she understand that people can change? I may have talked bad about people before but I was never a Brittnee Wilmer. Samantha was my best friend and I couldn't believe she was drilling me with all this nonsense. I thought over and over about telling her about the night he saved me.

"Samantha if I tell you something you have to promise me not to tell anyone. And I mean NO ONE."

"Whoa. Ok do you think we should go somewhere private and talk about it?"

"Uh, sure. The best place would probably be my car. Meet me by my car after school and I'll tell you everything."

"Ok."

After school I was waiting for Samantha at my car. I didn't know why I was so nervous about telling her what happened. Maybe cause she'll say to me. '_See girl I knew you should've rode with us on the way home.' or 'Why was Huey Freeman following you anyway, I mean thank god he was there but do you think he was stalking you or something' _ I then lost my train of thought when I was taped on the shoulder.

"Aye."

"Oh uh, hi Riley."

"You Jazmine right?"

"Yeah."

"My brother told me to remind you that you're supposed to be meeting him somewhere after school."

"Oh yes. Of course."

"Where you suppose to meetin' him anyway?"

"Oh it's for a school project." He then raised his eyebrow at me looking confused. I noticed how much Riley and Huey looked alike. They had the same facial expression, it was kind of cute to witness actually.

"I guess. All I know is he better not pick me up late from practice today or Imma have to pop and nigga, and you can tell him I said that." He then turned away. They may look alike, but clearly they were night and day.

"Ok girl I'm here."

"Hey Samantha." We sat in my car for a couple minutes. I was contemplating on how I should tell her what happened and then I finally said it.

"That night after we left the club, my cab was late and this guy was trying to talk to me, but I blew him off and told him to leave me alone. He then started to chase after me. Then one of his friends grabbed me…" As I was going on with my story, Samantha's facial expression changed over five times. Finally I had gotten to the ending where I called her the next morning,

"So when I got that text from your phone. You were at his house?"

"Yeah I blacked out and the next morning I woke up in his room. I hope you understand that if he wasn't there I would have been dead. "

"I know. I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting and the things I've been saying about him."

"You shouldn't apologize to me; you should be apologizing to him."

"Oh I definitely will when I see him on again."

I looked out the window of my car to see a huge oak tree on top of hill. I didn't see anyone around it though I figured I must have gotten there early. I took out the questions from the project and got out the car. As I was walking closer to the oak tree my heart was pounding a mile a minute. _Why am I so nervous? Get a grip Jazmine. It's not like you're interviewing Usher. _

I walked around the oak tree and saw him sitting there with his back against the tree overlooking the town. He was so serene. The slightest movement he made was his chest as it moved steadily up in down with the pacing of his breathing.

"Hello Jazmine." My hairs on the back of my head stood up and I froze.

"H-hi. How'd you know it was me?"

"I heard you walking up the hill. And anyone can smell that Juicy Couture perfume a mile away." I blushed at his remark.

"Well it is my signature perfume." I sat down next to him under the tree and over looked the city of Woodcrest. "Everything looks so small from up here."

"Don't you have some questions to ask me?"

"Oh yes!" I took out my notebook, pen and questions.

"Are you doing a research paper or Sociology project?"

"Well you did tell me to bring my questions, and I had to make sure they weren't _stupid _ones. I'm assuming that this is the place you wanted to take me so let's start. So what would you call this place you brought me?"

"Meadowlark Memorial Park."

"It's beautiful. I can't believe I've never been here before."

"It's the one place the Ed Wuncler doesn't own."

"I never liked him, or his grandson."

"Tell that to my granddad and brother. They worship the ground that they walk on. Little do they know Ed Wuncler has the money and the power to take everything away from them with the snap of finger."

"He can't do that he's just a guy."

"With money comes power and with power you have the ability to control or persuade anyone into doing your dirty work for you. I refuse to give into to that power."

As I conversed with him I watched him carefully. I was intimidated by the mere presence of him and somehow I think he knew I was. It was probably the reason why he hasn't even made eye contact with me from the very moment I walked up the hill. I could do nothing but ask my questions.

"What emotional connections do you have with this place?"

"This oak tree reminds me of the one back home where I use to live in Chicago. We had one in our front yard. My mother use to sit underneath and read her novels. I would come home from school and sit underneath with her as she would read to me."

"You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to but, might I ask you what happened to your parents?" I watched Huey as his breathinf came to a halt and start up again slowly. _Samantha was right about asking the wrong questions. Man that was such a stupid question to ask why did I ask that? _

"Both my parents were murdered."

"I'm so sorry…"I expected that to be the end of our conversation as I had noticed I struck a nerve when I asked that question.

"It was during a time in the recession when people where losing their jobs and they had no income. Some people were so desperate that they started robbing people's homes. My mother kept telling me that they would never let someone break into our house and I believed her. Until one night I heard a crash from downstairs. It had awoken me and my brother and we quickly ran into our parent's room for protection. My dad pulled out his gun and ordered all of us to stay in the room. Three minutes later we heard a gunshot. We heard someone running up the stairs. So my mom pushed us into the closet and told us not to make a sound. A couple seconds later there was another gunshot. It wasn't too long before we heard sirens coming down the neighborhood. They were able to catch the burglar in time, but it was too late for my parents."

"My deepest sympathies go out to you and your family Huey. Your parents are in a better place watching over you."

"That's what everyone continues to tell me."

I decided to go on with the next question. I could tell Huey hadn't expected to spill out his entire life story on this project.

"Why do you find this place significant?"

"This place gives me the ability to shut everything out. I come here and I'm able to think more clearly. There are no distractions, or confrontations. I'm at peace when I'm here. As soon as I head back down the hill into the city everything changes back to reality and I'm forced to abide by it. I do what I can to try take away the imperfections but it's too much for one person to handle alone."

As his words sunk in I sat my back against the tree and looked up at the clouds. He was right, it was peaceful up here. I was able to just put all my cares aside and just look up at the blue sky and feel at peace.

"I have to pick up my brother from his practice. When would you like to meet up so I can collect data about you?" I laughed at his question.

"Meet me at my house around 7:30 tonight." He stood up and walked back down the hill. In a matter of an hour I learned so much about a Huey. People at school would applaud me at the fact that I was able to hold a conversation with him that long. After a few minutes of tranquility I walked back down the hill into the city. As the noise from honking cars and people yelling rang into my ears, I left peace and came back to reality.

Back at my house I decided to change out of my day clothes. I came home to see my mother cooking dinner for the first time in a month.

"Mom, you're cooking…in the kitchen…actually cooking."

"It's not like I've never cooked before Jazmine."

"I know but I thought you said you weren't going to cook anymore."

"I know but I somehow got inspiration from watching the cooking network today. So tonight we are having chicken parmesan."

"Oh. Well is it ok if I have company over?"

"Company? Is it Samantha?"

"No. It's for a school project."

"Oh well who is it?"

"Who is what?" said my father coming in from the hall.

"It's um. Huey Freeman."

"Wow really? What project are you guys working on?"

"It's a Sociology project for school. We're partners."

"You see honey I knew eventually you would become friends. What do I always say it's important to get to know your fellow neighbor."

"Yeah dad, sure so it's ok if he comes over?"

"Of course it's ok, he can stay for dinner too."

"Hey Huey, how's your granddad holding up? I know he was pretty upset about the whole not taking the case thing and I just-"

"He'll be fine Mr. Dubois. Just give him some time I guess."

I had to admit that it was weird seeing him walk in my house. A week ago I would have been absolutely furious that my dad unwillingly invited him into our peaceful home.

"Hello Huey. Welcome to our home. Dinner should be ready it a couple of minutes." My mother came walking in with her apron and spatula

"Oh well I actually already ate dinner."

"Oh ok then well then I guess we can save the extra chicken for leftovers tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure my granddad would take it."

"Oh well isn't that sweet, thinking of his granddad. You are such a wonderful young man."

I came walking downstairs and interrupting my mother before she'd give him the dessert as well. "Uh mom, dad, we actually have a school project to be working so we better get started on it." I grabbed Huey from behind and started pushing him up the steps.

"Ok you two. Remember this is a project for Sociology not Human Sexuality." Ugh! My dad couldn't go 3 minutes without embarrassing me when friends were over. We finally got into my room and I closed the door. When I looked at Huey he had a confused look on his face overlooking my room.

"Is something wrong?"

"I always pictured your room to be a lot more…feminine…and pink."

"Well it was pink when I was younger. On my 13 birthday I decided that I wanted my room to reflect all my inspirations and dreams."

"Who is that above your bed?"

"That is Katherine Dunham. She was the founder the first major black modern dance company in America. She invented the technique of body isolationism and incorporated it into her dance style. Her influence and dance technique had a huge impact on the world of jazz dance. Today almost all jazz dancers use her technique in their dance."

He then looked around my room once again like he had a whole new perspective of it.

"So your room would be your favorite place?"

"Oh well um…not exactly." I walked over to the window and open the shutters outward. I stepped out on to the roof and looked behind me. "Come on. Don't be shy." I sat down waiting for him. He popped his head out of the window with a strange look on his face. "Come on your not going to fall I did this a hundred times."

"I know I'm not going to fall. I'm actually more worried about you falling." I found it rather sweet that he was concerned about my falling and breaking an arm or a leg. He sat next to me looking at the ground. I moved slightly forward pretending I was slipping over the edge when his hand quickly grabbed my arm. I laughed at his expense. "It's ok to be scared."

"I more scared for you actually."

"Oh sure, you're not afraid of anything?"

"Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less."

"You continue to surprise me with your quotes of wisdom." He grew silent for a minute as I figured he needed a moment to come to the realization that he may be afraid of heights. He then looked up at the moon and at that moment I saw him again. The vulnerable Huey I saw when I was tending to his bruise. The moonlight shined in his eyes I couldn't for the life of express words at how strikingly beautiful he was when I saw him like this.

"So I guess I can say your favorite place is the roof top of your house?"

"What? Oh yes, it is."

"What is your emotional connection with this place?"

"Well…it all started when I was younger, I was teased a lot by classmates. I got a lot of grief as a kid for being a mulatto, but it was nothing compared to what people thought of my parents. My classmates were so cruel to me. They would call me names and say I was ugly and some kids wouldn't hang out with me because of my parents' marriage. When I was in second grade one of the girls that picked on me invited me to party, I was so excited because I thought they finally accepted me. She told me she was sorry for being cruel to me and wanted us to be friends, and I believed her. She said her party was at the community pool downtown. I went there but it was closed because they were cleaning it. So I tried calling her but she never got back to me. So at school when I confronted her about it she said, why on earth would I invite someone like you to my party? I can't believe you fell for it! After that all the kids were laughing at me saying I was naïve and gullible. So I ran out of the school and came home. I didn't want my parents to know I left school, and I noticed my dad had left the latter out so I climbed it and sat on top of the roof. I can never understand how people can be so cruel and hate someone for the way that they are."

"I can relate…"

"I really meant what I said about feeling like a horrible person for talking bad about your family. I just did-"

"I know you are and it took some time…but eventually I learned to forgive you. I just don't know about everyone else…what do you find significant about this place?"

" It's like you said yesterday. when you sit on top of the hill and as soon as you come down reality kicks in. Well I guess that's what sitting here is for me. I feel safe. People's judgment can't reach from up here." I laughed at my statement and leaned my head back to lie on the roof. "The moon looks beautiful tonight." He then lied on the roof level with me and watched the sky. His eyes lit up again instantly as he gazed upon the moon.

_No. This can't be happening to me. I…it's only been a day and I already have butterflies. This isn't supposed to happening. This is strictly for the project. I just can't fall for him…I can't be…. _

"Jazmine I better go it's getting kind of late."

"Alright." I noticed I had almost forgotten my jacket when last time I was on the roof and grabbed it. I came back to the window seeing his arm extended out to help me back inside. I took his hand. I was so distracted by his gesture that I forgotten the last step before I hit my bedroom floor and fell into his arms.

"I find it hard to believe you done this a hundred times."

"Well I lost count after sixty I guess." I straightened myself up quickly to try and hide the redness in my cheeks. "I guess will continue tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow and goodnight"

"Goodnight."


	4. In My Life

**Chapter 4 In my Life **

I woke up to the sound of a motorcycle engine running. My alarm said 8:30 a.m.

"Seriously who would wake me up this early?" I jumped out of bed and look out the window to see where to commotion was coming from. There he was, shining up his Suzuki Burgman 400 in his driveway. It kind of got me thinking what exactly does he have planned up his sleeve for me today?  
"Hmm, he doesn't seem like the type of person to hang out with a bike gang or motorcycle gang, or whatever you call them. Then again I'm talking about Huey here. Just like his unlimited quotes of wisdom he's full of surprises."

"Good morning mother."

"Good morning sweetie, I have breakfast for you on the table."

"By the way mother you still never told me about your Spain trip."

"Oh sweetie it was wonderful. Your father and I went parasailing. It was so romantic minus your dad screaming bloody murder the whole time. And that night we went dancing under the moonlight."

"Dad…dancing? Mom come on."

"No seriously you know that's how he won me over right?"

"I always thought he sung that song "Sarah Smile" out your window when you were in high school."

"Oh no. He woke up the entire neighborhood, and my grandpa even called the cops on him."

"He didn't go to jail did he?"

"No of course not, he did cry like a baby. Talking about if he goes to jail…his anal rectum being violated it was hard to understand underneath the snot bubbles and tears. I thought it was punishment enough actually."

"Oh poor daddy…so… he won you over by dancing with him."

"Oh Yes! It was in college and my sorority was having their annual party with our brother sorority. A few weeks back I had just had a bad break up with my boyfriend and I was feeling really down about it. Around that time your father and I had became really good friends but I never saw him as more than friend until that night. I was watching all my friends dancing with their boyfriends when your father had asked me to dance with him. Before I knew it I was in love."

"You think that would actually work on someone?"

"Well it worked on me. Do you have someone you want to try this on?"

"No! I was just…asking. I got to go work on my project for school. Thanks for breakfast."

I ran out of my house as fast as I could to avoid anymore questioning from my mother. I then ran into my dad talking to Mr. Freeman.

"That boy Riley is going to be the death of me."

"Have you tried talking to him Robert?"

"Talking to him won't work, beating him don't work, taking him to jail don't work. I actually think he wants to end up in jail."

"Oh no, ending up in jail is probably the worst place you could end up." Just then I noticed the mail man walking up interrupting the conversation.

"If you ask me the little nigglet should be shipped back to Africa where he belong, as well as all the other darkies in here. Yall come up in here with slang, and wide hips and big lips taking all our white women, our jobs, everything the good white man brought to dis here earth."

"Really Ruckus come on now."

"No. no. Keep talking I want to hear what else he's got to say," interrupted Mr. Freeman. Just before my dad stopped the quarrel between the two, a motorcycle came up the driveway nearly hitting Mr. Uncle Ruckus (no relation)

"Hiya doin Huey."

"Hi Mr. Dubios. Are you ready?" He directed his gaze at me.

"I'm riding on that?"

"Yeah,"

"Is it safe?"

"No, but if you hold on real tight you might not fall off.

"If it's for the project…"

I took a deep breath as I swung my leg over and sat down on the seat. When I felt the motor vibrate beneath me my heart started to pound a mile a minute. Before I could catch another breath we were flying down the street.

"Where exactly are we going that's outside of town?"

"A protest,"

"A what?"

"A protest,"

"No, I heard what you said. I…I don't know if it's a good idea for me to go."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because something bad might happen, I may get arrested or shot at." The expression on his face was puzzled, as almost if he was about to laugh at my excuses.

"This isn't that kind of protest. Don't worry."

Riding of the bridge that led outside of town, I looked behind to see the buildings getting smaller the further I went. I had never been outside of Woodcrest before. It was like he had broken the box that was keeping me inside. I smiled at thought. It was nice riding alongside him, not knowing exactly where he was taking me. I linked my arms tighter around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder blade. I think he knew what I was doing because he flinched a little at my action, but didn't say anything. I mean he should be ok with it right? He's a guy. Guys like it when girls warm up to them.

We stopped at an open field filled with people dressed in tie dye and rainbow shirts, drag queens and cross dressers, and people holding up signs reading "Love knows no gender." and "straight for gay rights." I looked over back at Huey.

"I would've never thought you supported LGBT."

"You and plenty of other people,"

"Huey over here!" said a man running across the field. "Thank God you made it. I can't seem to liven up these people enough."

"Well you have some people singing Elton John's Circle of Life."

"Yeah, but that's the only thing they will do. They afraid to really put themselves out there and I've done all I can think of to try and get these people to really fight the cause, but a lot of them lack inspiration I guess. "

"Well then what the hell are they doing here? They need to get off their asses and start fighting for what they believe in!"

"Yeah you see that's where you come in. I was hoping you can say a few words maybe give them a push in the gay direction."

As Huey grabbed the microphone and walked away, I made an effort to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Jazmine."

"Well hello. I'm Darian. So glad to see you come out here today."

"Well I'm glad to be here."

"So…how do you know Huey?"

"Oh well we have sociology class together and we're kind of working on a school project. How do you to know each other? "

"Oh I'm a member of the Black Revolutionary Underground Heroes, or Bruh"

"Bruh?"

"Yeah Bruh."

"Wow. To be honest with you I never would've know he was so involved with black community if it wasn't for this project. I'm not saying that I know all about African American struggles but since my dad is black I do know he had to go through a lot to get where he is today."

"Oh so YOUR Jazmine."

"Yeah I already told you."

"No. You're the one Huey talks about. You live across from him."

"He talks about me? What does he say?"

"Well…He's really honest."

Honest…what's that suppose to mean? I guess it's good, nor bad. I can't be mad though because I talked about him, very bad. Little did I know it only took me a couple of hours to see that I was completely wrong about him. I watched him as he took control and gave the protesters some inspiration. Speaking of how it wasn't just about LGBT but equality for everyone everywhere. The sad part about this moment is, is that not one of kids at school would believe me unless they witnessed it for themselves. No word of mouth could persuade them otherwise.

"None of my friends would believe this."

"You might as well dump them sweetheart. It may not be today or tomorrow but that guy is going to change the way we look at the world."

We rode back into town while the sun was setting into night fall.

"Hey turn left up here."

"Why?"

"Because it's now my turn in the sociology project,"

We turned and parked into the 15th Annual Ed Wuncler Carnival. I stopped in my tracks when I saw he was still on his motorcycle looking up at the banner of Ed Wuncler with a scowl on his face.

"Come on Huey." All he did was scoff at me. "You'll lose 20 points off your grade if you don't do this."

"I'll risk it."

"No you won't I won't let you. Now come on."

"No seriously. I don't do carnivals and I definitely don't do Ed Wuncler."

"HUEY FREEMAN GET YOUR ASS OF THAT DAMN MOTORCYCLE BEFORE I PULL YOU OFF BY YOUR ENORMOUSLY LARGE AFRO!" He scowled at me and I did the same to him back. I had seriously had enough of him whining about power and justice and just start to relax and have fun. They I had an immediate realization that maybe he didn't know how to have fun. Then I felt bad for yelling at him.

"Look will you please come, for me?" He let out a huge sigh and got off his motorcycle.

"Ok so what do you want to do first?"

"That isn't a question for the project."

"Oh so now you care about the project Mr. I'll risk losing 20 points!"

"Yeah, Whatever."

I took out my notebook and pen as we sat down away from any distraction.

"So where did you take me today?"

"A gay rights protest right outside of Woodcrest."

"Ok. What significant part does it have to do with your life?"

"What significant part does it have to do with yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I mean,"

"Well it doesn't have much to do with me? I'm not homosexual."

"Yet you're wrong. It has everything to do with you and has everything to do with me."

"I don't understand."

"What you fail to understand is that it's much more complex that a man getting to marry another man, or woman choosing to live the rest of her natural existing life as a male. It's about equality. Regardless of all the triumphs of the great preachers and prophets before us we still live in a world where people are still not treated equally."

"Well you have to admit we have come a long way since segregation."

"Ok, but what about when you were younger, and your friends treated you differently because you have interracial parents, and what about the majority of ridicule my family and I get at school because we're different, because I'm different? One person could make all the difference in the world if they just listened."

"You could talk to them."

"They'll never listen to me."

"Then those will be the people who just never learn I guess, be stuck in their ways. You can't expect everyone to be on your side right?"

"Well then what's the point of talking if no one ever learns?"

"Well I know for a fact that some people will listen to you."

"And who would that be?"

"Me." I reached out to grab his hand and give him a heartwarming smile. It didn't bring him to a smile however; I did manage to take the unhopeful look off his face.

"Ok. Now it's officially my turn." I lead him to the middle of the carnival where they had music and a dance floor.

"I don't dance."

"Well you're going to have to." My favorite song began to play as soon as we walked on the dance floor. I grabbed as hand and wrapped it around my waist and took my hand in his.

"Don't worry we'll just move from side to side. This is my favorite song and it's really slow." By the way for all of you people who want to know what my favorite song is, it's called, "When the Right One Comes Along." By Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio. Look it up! Anyway we started to move left and right as the music began. I don't usually start to lead unless the guy completely didn't know what he was doing, and Huey definitely was a bit clueless. He started to get the hang of it when the song hit the chorus. So I could relax a little. The more comfortable I got dancing with him the more I became slowly entranced in this wonderful moment that I hadn't had in a long time. I had to admit it to myself that I was falling for him. He didn't even have to make an effort for me to feel this way about him. He was just himself, as he'd always been. I would've have never thought that I could ever fall for someone so deeply that all I want is to be wrapped in his arms, and if he ever lets go of me I would break into a million pieces. I rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't flinch, he didn't do anything, and I was so happy he didn't.

When the song was entering it last chorus I lifted my head up to look into his eyes. You think you know what you're looking for, until what you're looking for finds you. We looked into each other eyes. Right when the song ended….he let go of my hand and said, "We should head back home."


	5. Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

**Please Don't Leave Quite Yet **

This night couldn't have been any more puzzling. As I hung on to his waist while we rode back into our neighborhood, I couldn't help but think I was moving too fast. It's only been two days in this project and I have these feelings towards him that I can't even explain. Two days ago I didn't want anything to do with him and now….what is it about him that makes me feel this way? He pulled up in my driveway and I leaned off of the bike. I wanted to say something, but my awkwardness was getting in the way I finally blurted out a question.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Uh God! Why did I ask the first thing that came to my mind?

"Fun?" he looked up at me.

"Well…yeah."  
"I don't really know exactly…"

"Well you have a lot more important stuff to deal with, being a black freedom fighter and all."

"Yeah."

I was right. He really doesn't know what it's like to have fun. I bet whatever joy or happiness he had went away when his parents died. He was really young and had to grow up fast. I wouldn't know what I would do If I lost my parents. I felt sorry for him.

"Did you really mean what you said, that you would listen to what I would have to say?"

"Of course," I walked up closer to him my eyes were locked into his and at that moment I saw him again. The vulnerable Huey Freeman. This was the Huey that I had found so beautiful. He was longing to feel something other than misery and pain. _Let me ease your pain Huey. Let me be the one to be there for you because no one else will. _

"Thank you." He held out his hand, and I took it and said, "Your welcome." He rode off into his driveway as I turned into my house. I closed the door behind me leaving all feelings for him outside. I sat in my room that night thinking that last few hours in my head over and over. Trying to contemplate why I felt this way. And was his life so messed up that he was incapable of having feelings towards me. _Why should he have feelings towards me, I did join in with my friends when we would all beat up on his family. _ His grandpa and brother are the only few people he has in this world. "God Jazmine you're so stupid."

Just then Samantha's picture was showing up on my phone. I didn't bother to answer it. I knew what she was going to ask me. "So how was your day with Freeman? Did you walk a mile in his shoes?" I didn't feel like talking. Even though she was my best friend and I could tell her anything, I couldn't tell her that I had started to develop feeling towards Huey. What would she think? And what would everyone else think? And he being incapable of having any other feelings wouldn't want to be with someone like me. I started to get angry at him and myself. Samantha then left me a text. I opened my phone to read it.

"_So how was your day with Freeman? Did you walk a mile in his shoes?_"

"Exactly what I suspected she'd ask"

The next day at school I felt tired and miserable. I didn't want to be bothered with anyone. I zoned out in most of my classes and to top the rest of the day off Huey was no one in sight, and I had a scheduled dance practice that I just wasn't in to mood for.

"Hey girl I called you last night."

"Yeah I was busy last night."

"Oh I see making the moves on Freeman aye?"

"No Samantha I wasn't, I'd appreciate if you just stop asking me about it ok?"

"Ok Sorry. I was just joking. Everything ok with you?"

"No. My world just keeps tipping into it hits upside down."

"Look maybe we should cancel practice today clearly you're not in the right mood."

"No Samantha I'm fine." I walked into the girls' locker room with all them staring at me and quickly turning away from me snickering. I ignored it and walked to my locker to change.

"Hey Jazmine, have you learned how to use an AK-47 yet, my boyfriend needs a few pointers."

"Seriously Brittnee lay off!" yelled Samantha.

"What are earth are you talking about, I'm just seeing how Jazmine's project is going. I did see her last night at the carnival being a lovely dovey with Huey."

"Maybe it's none of your business Brittnee."

"Oh of course not, I mean what goes in the bedroom is something I definitely don't want to know."  
I slammed my locker and walked up to where Brittnee was standing. I was face to face with her. She had that look on her face that said, "Yeah I said it, and what are you going to do about it?" look. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I swung my arm and punch her right in her jaw. She slapped her hand on her face and looked at me giving me and evil glare. She punched me back, and then before I knew it we were on the floor taking jabs at each other left and right. The girls we trying to break us apart but we would release each other.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" yelled the basketball coach walking inside. We then were forced to break a part Samantha grabbing a hold of me, and Tabitha grabbing Brittnee.

"You two to the principal's office, follow me!"

"Pumpkin, tell me what's wrong. Is there something going on with you that I should be concerned about?"  
"No daddy I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Sweetie you got into a fight with someone at school today. She must've said something to you that did this."

"Yeah she's a lying, backstabbing, bitch!"

"Hey, I don't tolerate that kind of talk young lady!"

"Sorry."

"No can we talk about it."

"I don't want to talk to about it dad. I'm just angry ok."

"Angry, about what?"

"I'm angry at myself."

"At yourself? Why?"

"Dad can we please not talk about this now all I want to do is go home."

"Ok, but keeping it bottled in won't do you any good. You'll have to tell somebody what's going on."

"Yeah Whatever,"

I ran up to my room and threw myself on the bed. Could this day get any worse? I then remember it was Day 3 of our project.

Day 3: We are Family.

Have your partner meet your family. It could be breakfast, lunch, dinner. Anything you like

Questions to ask your partner.

"What important role does their family play in their life?"

"Do their family surroundings reflect any part of their personality?"

Questions to ask yourself

"Does your own family having any similar characteristics?"  
"Would both of your families be able to get along?"

"Damn! Now we're going to have to add another day because he didn't show up to school this morning." I then got even angrier at the fact that it seemed like he didn't care. I changed my clothes and cleaned myself and marched outside my house across to his. I rang the doorbell and knocked on the door forcefully.

"Alright! I'm comin!" The door had opened and it was Mr. Freeman who had opened the door.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Freeman. Is Huey home?"

"No. He left for school earlier this morning and hasn't been home since then."

"Oh well ok…will you tell him I stopped by?"

"Why sure little baby."

"Thank you Mr. Freeman." I walked over to the garage to look to see if his motorcycle was there. It was nowhere in sight. I was now furious. I grabbed my car keys out of my pocket and drove off in the city to find him. The first place to look was the big oak tree on top of the hill; Meadowlark Memorial Park to be exact. In my head I was thinking of all the words I was going to say to him when I got there; how stupid he was forgetting that we had a project, and for not being at school, and not having the same feeling for me as I did for him. I saw his motorcycle. I barely parked straight before I took my keys out of the ignition and ran out the door. I ran up the hill as fast as I could and saw him standing there looking down at the rest of the town.

"Where the hell were you today? You have a lot of nerve not showing up for school today did you forget we had a project to do?"

"Of course I remember."

"Then why were you not at school?"

"I have my reasons."

"Oh don't give me that bull shit. Tell me the reason why you weren't at school today." He turned around and looked at me

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I got into a fight, defending you!"

"Why were you defending me?"

"I don't know! I guess maybe I just felt sorry for you."

"Why are _you _feeling sorry for me?" I went quiet. I didn't know what to say. I wanted him to stop asking me questions. I was the one suppose to be yelling at him not him at me.

"Oh I know why you feel sorry for me. It's because you think I'm this person with this lonely and miserable life and you think that asking me a couple of questions about my past and dancing with me are going make me be a better person? Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but it may work on your other friends but not with me."

"Well maybe if you stop shutting everyone out of your life.."

"Maybe because every person I let in my life leaves. You live in this perfect little world with friends and family, and everyone looks up to you and wants to be you because you're so beautiful and popular."

"Well I'm sorry if I have the ability to actually be likable."

"You need a seriously reality check. The world is a cold and lonely place. No one gets anything for free, and the worst part about it is you and everyone you know is going to die." Tears started to pour down my face as I stood there letting his words sink in.

"You want to know why I defended you, well here it is. I can't explain it but, I'm starting to develop feelings for you that I've never felt with any other person. Your right about me, I'm a selfish bitch and I don't deserve your love let alone your friendship. I turned away from him, looking down at the town beneath us. He didn't say a word, but I could feel his eyes on my back.

"You know I can't love you Jazmine." My heart broke on the sound of his words I felt like I was shot right in the chest. The good Lord could take me now if he'd wanted because I had died right then and there.

"However, it's hard not to." He turned me around; gently put his hand on my face to wipe away my tears, and softly pressed his lips against mine.


End file.
